


Love transcends in all realities

by kyraensui



Series: Keitor Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Reality, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Empress Allura (Voltron), Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: It was the only way to save him. To sacrifice himself for his safety.Keith was willing to sacrifice everything for Lotor to live. He will not let Lotor die by the hands of Empress Allura.(Day 19: Realities)





	Love transcends in all realities

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Written this weeks ago, but work kept sapping my energy to post. For Keitor Month.

"Keith, you must come with me."

"I cannot, Lotor." as Keith silenced him with his soft lips. After the kiss, he gave another small kiss on the side of Lotor's mouth. "You must go. I have placed the coordinates in the pod’s navigational system so you can rendezvous with Sven and Slav. They are expecting you."

"They will know you are the one who released me. She will know. You cannot hide from her eyes."

"Not just yet." As he pushed the prince back further in the entrance of the pod. "Go while they have not notice your escape."

"Keith, I cannot bare escape with the thought of losing you. I will not permit you stay here to deal with consequences when I am running away to hide. You are no longer safe here."

He gave a gentle smile.

"You're not running away, Lotor. You are precious for our cause. Our symbol of freedom and hope. Even if I lose my free will to Empress Allura; I won't lose my heart. My prince, you must live to rise. You must go."

Lotor shook his head. "The universe will be nothing more than a vast, cold place. You're my universe, Keith."

"Then you must leave me here. You will not release your full potential if I am with you and the Empress of Altea will not rest until she extinguishes your life. You are the last heir to the once mighty empire. At least, I can stall her by staying. To keep her distract from hunting you."

"Keith, you will not---"

Keith hushed Lotor with two fingers over his lips.

"Not only you're a noble Galra warrior, but a prince. A prince who will become our emperor to his precious race. Even though I have Altean blood flowing in my veins, I want to serve under you."

"No, Keith. You can only serve at my side as equal. You are my beloved consort."

"And you will always be my only love."

He smiled. With another gentle push, Keith gave one last searing kiss to remember and cherish before pressing the button to seal the pod. He stepped back slowly to watch those pale blue eyes dim in sadness. Keith didn't give Lotor a moment to speak before the door closed. He stood quietly as the hatch hissed from the latch to release and watched it thrust away.

As long he lives, Keith can embrace his awaited fate in the hands of the disillusioned Empress. He made sure his beloved prince had escaped the heartless execution by her hands.

He had yielded him secrets to pass onto Slav to decipher. To give the universe hope and free will.

His tremble fingers placed over his own lips.

It would be his last. The lingering feels of his Lotor's love and his gentle voice as it will be forever etched in his heart and soul.

He will await for his return.

His prince will rise to contribute to true peace to the universe and bring down the Empress's reign. He can bring back hope. Not just the universe, but their future. A future where they don’t need to hide their taboo relationship. 

Keith felt his body becoming cold all of a sudden and heavier with his eyes fluttering to stay open. He felt something harsh punched his lower back. It did not matter anymore of his outcome. As long as Lotor is safe and away from here, he can face his fate without regrets.

" _Keith_."

Her voice was tender and yet, cold with a touch of anger. He tries stabilizing his balance, but felt his energy draining at an unusual rapid pace. He stumbled back until his body felt firm body contact. There was a passionate embrace wrapped around his weaken body.

"I can no longer overlook your foolish treachery, Keith."

His eyes became heavier to stay open. Nevertheless, they were able to glance down on the floor.

Red. A pool of vibrant, crimson red.

"And I can no longer have that wretched Galran Prince steal you more than he has."

There was nothing to steal from to begin with. He was already belong to Lotor.

His body felt unresponsive as he was lifted off the ground. He barely recognizes glowing lights and a blurry figure.

"You will inevitably be mine, Keith. I will make you forget about him."

Keith closed his eyes.

  
  
_I only belong to him. My heart will always remember him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
